


The Broken One

by MoreFdUpThanRiverdalesWriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Kidnapping, Physical Abuse, Restraints, Torture, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreFdUpThanRiverdalesWriting/pseuds/MoreFdUpThanRiverdalesWriting
Summary: Virgil has an agreement with his old 'family' the Dark Sides but when he accidentally breaks one of the conditions all hell breaks loose in the mindscape.Edit 24 March 2020: I have decided to give up on this story so sorry





	1. Is This The Start of The End?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Healing Broken Wings (working title)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458153) by [Lilfella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilfella/pseuds/Lilfella). 

> Please don't be too harsh as I am new to writing.

Virgil lay on his bed breathless and shaking as he suddenly woke up from a horrible nightmare about the so-called ‘Dark Sides’. He cried remembering what it was like when he was there full time, but he still had to go back to protect his new family. He loved them so much and wanted to tell them but was too afraid about how the Others would react and hated the thought of the Light Sides being used against him during any visit the others. He had to keep complying to make sure that his famILY would stay protected, no matter what pain he would be put through, he would always protect them.

Just as he was drying his eyes a familiar voice came from behind him. Hearing that voice always sent a chill down his spine as the cold voice entered his ears this time it said: “Anxiety, it’s time dear.”

He knew that because he was being called ‘dear’ something he didn’t like at all was planned for that evening. Before he could do anything or grab his hoodie that was laying on the ground next to his bed, he felt a gloved hand grip painfully onto his shoulder and then they were transported to a dark room with a cold draft making its way through Virgil’s pale skin. He needed to regain his balance but before he could properly register what was happening he felt cold and forceful hands grab him and drag him over to a table.

He knew better than to fight back or react but couldn’t help but let out a single tear which slowly made it’s way down his face as he was harshly dragged on top of a table and his hands were quickly restrained by belt-like straps around his wrists, his ankles were also restrained straps, and he slightly winced as another was roughly tightened around his stomach. 

‘This isn’t going to be a good night’ he thought to himself as he felt the presence of many bodies around him. He felt the familiar gloved hand rub against his bare skin as Deceit entered his view. Deceit spoke with a harsh and slightly angry tone “tut-tut Anxiety, what are we going to do with such a filthy shit like you”

As usual, he just wanted to get the night over with and knew it was best if he didn’t talk back unless he was instructed to. He lay on the cold table almost praying that nothing too bad would happen. His thoughts were interrupted by someone grabbing his head and lifting it up before slamming it back down hard onto the table. He wanted to close his eyes to block out what was happening but kept them open as he lay there knowing that it would only be worse if he passed out or even closed his eyes for too long.

Then he felt his mouth being pried open and something slightly damp with what he guessed was either sweat or bodily fluids being placed inside then his jaw was slammed shut and a thick piece of duct tape was slapped over his lips making it increasingly hard to breathe. As he slightly started to panic and tried to look around at the dark figures surrounding him his head was grabbed by the same harsh hands and was kept still as his breathing rapidly increased.  
Then he heard Deceit speak again this time with a lot more anger “hold still you worthless bitch.”

He did as commanded as he heard something in the distance, it was a box being dragged across the wooden floor, it sounded heavy and that only meant one thing for the defenseless side. Before it properly registered in his head, he felt a heavy wooden bat come into contact with his stomach. His body tried to curl up to protect itself as the wind was knocked out of him but couldn’t because of the tight restraints. Then it lifted and something cold was somewhat gently placed on his legs, then whoever was holding it in place let go and Virgil felt his bones almost give in to the heavy weights placed on them.

Next was his arms and he dreaded what was coming because he had heard the slight crackling of a fire somewhere in the room and that only meant that he was going to be burned and that was one of those things he hated the most. He tried to scream as a burning hot piece of metal was pressed into his cold skin on each arm, but he couldn’t because whatever was in his mouth stopped him.

A few tears fell onto the side of his face as the metal was taken away and another piece was placed onto his firey skin. Then he felt a thin and cold piece of metal pressed against his chest and was slightly confused but then was in immense pain as he felt his skin separate as an extremely sharp blade was pressed into his skin then was slowly dragged from being in line with his nipples to almost reaching his belly-button.

After about 4 more hours of the Dark Sides torturing Virgil his limp and almost unconscious body was practically thrown into his bedroom. He let himself cry and lay there for a bit while he tried to gather his strength to get up and clean himself then get ready to make a video with the others. He looked at his clock and it read 7:32 AM. ‘Great, I only have 30 minutes to look like a human again,’ he thought as he slowly stood up holding his head as it thumped. He slowly peeled the tape off his mouth and took out the dirty material inside his mouth, he couldn’t bring himself to look at it so just chucked it into his bin.

He slowly walked into his bathroom and grabbed some Ibuprofen to help with the pain. Then he turned on the shower and stepped in as he turned the water to its coldest setting in an attempt to wake himself up for the long day ahead.

After carefully cleaning his aching body he dabbed himself clean with a soft towel then cleaned and bandaged his open wounds and possibly cracked ribs. He checked his body for any other injuries he would have to bandage up and slightly winced at all of the forming bruises, burns, and scars covering his pale and skeletal body.

He carefully made his way over to his closet and put on his usual purple and black outfit, then his eyeshadow and made his way downstairs to start recording. He knew that he had already missed breakfast but didn’t think that he could stomach anything more than the Gatorade he had drunk with the Ibuprofen.


	2. The Broken Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil accidentaly breaks one of the most important conditions of the agreement he has with the Dark Sides.

Once he had reached the living room trying to make sure he didn’t limp as to not alert the other sides already gathered there Patton cheerfully greeted him and he tiredly gave a half-smile in response.

“Are you doing okay kiddo, you look tired?” Said the fatherly figure with worry in his tone.

“I’m fine Patt” He responded half-heartedly, silently hoping that Patton hadn't noticed.

This however grasped the attention of Logan who carefully watched the anxious side as he heavily leaned on the wall in his usual stop next to the stairs. Logan made a mental note of how Virgil held his hand over his eyes for a moment and closed his eyes looking exhausted and paler than usual.

As filming went on and Roman had made his usual comments towards Virgil, Logan had also mentally noted how he stayed almost completely silent even when he was being insulted. Patton and Roman were deep in conversation with Thomas about the topic of the video Logan had once again looked over to Virgil who was slightly swaying while standing up and had leaned to grab the banister and heavily supported himself using it.

The recording had finished and the sides sunk out into their own living room in their part of the mindscape. Logan looked at Virgil as he started to walk away to go to his room and he decided that he should check on him so as Virgil made his way up the stairs Logan caught up to him and spoke “Virgil may I talk to you for a moment?”

“About what?” Virgil replied slightly annoyed that he couldn’t go to his room just yet.

“Are you feeling okay?” Logan replied as he noticed that Virgil got progressively paler and had stopped on the stairs. Before Virgil could answer he looked at Logan and had started falling backward being caught by strong arms hooking under his arms and wrapping around his stomach, then he fell unconscious and closed his eyes.

Roman held the unconscious Virgil in his arms as Patton started to panic at the sight. Roman looked worriedly between Virgil and Logan not knowing what to do. Logan was the first to speak and said with a hint of worry in his voice “can you take him to the couch?

Roman nodded, swallowed then picked up Virgil in his arms bridal style with a worrying amount of ease and placed him gently on the couch. Logan was ordering the other sides to get things to help by getting various things that he hoped could help Virgil.

He started by checking his pulse which was a bit slow then moved onto his breathing which was just below a normal pace. Logan instructed Patton to gently pat Virgil’s forehead with a damp facecloth which he did still with a worried look on his face.

As all of the sides became increasingly worried about Virgil and Roman had started pacing around the room, Patton was slightly shaking while sitting with at Virgil’s feet on the couch with his head in his hands and Logan was kneeling beside Virgil's head on the floor carefully studying the slightly smaller side. They all jumped slightly when Virgil groaned and put his arm over his eyes to block out the light.

Patton was quick to say or more accurately shout “KIDDO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED?”

Virgil’s only response was another groan and Logan gave Patton a look which told him to be quiet then asked, “Virgil can you hear me?”

“Yeah,” Virgil responded, “what happened?”

“You were going up the stairs and you fell backward, Roman caught you, then you went unconscious,” Logan replied matter-of-factly.

“Oh,” was the only response Virgil could think of as he slowly sat up on the couch and looked down at Logan who shot him a worried look. As Virgil tried to stand despite his dizziness he was stopped by a firm hand on his chest, he slowly looked up to make eye contact with Logan who had a plain face but still had worry in his deep brown eyes.

“Sit, I believe we have something to discuss,” said Logan firmly as he slightly pushed on Virgil’s chest and he became increasingly worried when he could feel his ribs poking through the slightly smaller side’s purple t-shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. In case you didn't figure it out the condition was; never let the Light Sides find out.


	3. The Consequences

Virgil plopped back onto the couch and kept his eyes on the carpet while Logan sat in the armchair which was placed slightly diagonally to the couch and Roman took a seat on the couch next to Virgil. Patton and Roman shared a look of worry for Virgil and they all sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

They all slightly jumped as Deceit rose up in front of Virgil and slowly pried the pale side’s face up so that their eyes could meet. The others looked startled and confused as Virgil didn’t flinch at any sudden contact, but they could all see that he was uncomfortable and had slightly watery eyes.

Patton was the first to speak up as during their more recent videos he had kept noticing the discomfort expressed by Virgil whenever a Dark Side would join them, he spoke as he let the protective urge he felt for Virgil take over, “leave him alone.”

Both Roman and Logan were slightly shocked by Patton’s outburst and they studied Deceit’s face as he started curling his lips into a harsh smile, but they both knew that Deceit being there was bad news. Deceit pretended to ignore the other sides as he tried to cover his voice with a sugary coating, but it turned out to be sickly-sweet, “stand my dear.”

The others were slightly taken aback by the fact that Virgil started to stand silently trying to hold back tears and letting his shaky hands fall to his sides.

“Good darling, now, what are we going to do with such a naughty boy like you,” Deceit said letting his voice get harsher with each word he spoke to the almost trembling side.

Roman tried to step in front of Virgil in an attempt the anxious side but knew he was too late as he felt hands grab him harshly from behind him and restrain with wrists with rope as he tried to fight back but he and was dragged to the stairs where his hands were attached to the railing. Patton and Logan were also restrained and all three of them had tried to fight back but they were powerless against the stronger Dark Sides who had used the element of surprise as a way to gain control of them. Roman was the most successful in fighting back as he gave one of them a bloody nose and another a black eye, but he took a few blows to his chest and stomach which knocked the wind out of him and was properly restrained with the others.

They all watched in horror as Virgil was slapped hard across his cheek which almost made him lose his balance, but he caught himself on the couch and stood back up training his eyes on a spot on the carpet. Next, he was punched in the stomach by another unknown side which knocked the wind out of him and he fell onto the couch behind him.

He looked sadly at his friends and they all struggled to try and get out of their restraints as he had his hands grabbed and was pulled back onto his feet and then punched across his face which made him fall to the ground away from the couch. He tried to catch his breath as he was surrounded by the Dark Sides and they all took turns to kick, punch, hit and insult him.

The others watched with tears slowly rolling down their cheeks and shouting at them to leave him alone, but they also wondered why Virgil didn’t put up a fight. Logan had slowly and carefully started to untie his wrists and got the other's attention when he had successfully freed himself doing the same for them.

They all silently summoned weapons to not alert the Dark Sides, Roman had his sword, Patton with a baseball bat and Logan with daggers. Then they quickly ran up to the group and started attacking anyone they could reach trying to get to their injured friend.

While they were fighting Virgil was in shock on the ground but was snapped out of it was he felt a gloved hands tightly grab his waist and his hand forcefully kept his own mouth shut, he was slowly being dragged away from the living room and into a portal but seeing that his friends were fighting gave him the strength to try and fight too. However, he was too weak to do anything but try and wriggle out of the hands surrounding him so it only angered the sides. Virgil suddenly felt something large strike the side of his head, then he once again went unconscious.

As the Light and some of the remaining Dark Sides fought none of them realised that Deceit, Remus and a few others had retreated with Virgil into a now closing portal to the dark side of the mindscape.


	4. Love, Loss and FamILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are some of the consequences that Virgil receives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and post every other day because I get a lot of homework but will post whenever I can.
> 
> I will put any warnings for the following chapter in the notes section from now on.
> 
> Warnings; strong language, descriptions of torture.

The Light Sides win and take a moment to catch their breaths and make sure none of them are hurt too bad. Then they look at the unconscious and battered bodies scattered in their living room, they help each other to restrain them then throw them into cages in a dungeon that Roman created far away from the mindscape.

Once they collected their thoughts they realised that a few Dark Sides were still missing and so was Virgil.

~~~~

Once the remaining Dark Sides were through the portal they looked at each other sharing slightly worried and angry looks then they all looked at the unconscious Virgil on the floor and smiled evil smiles.

Deceit created a black cage just the size of Virgil but rectangular, with shackles on the ground for his ankles and some on the sides for his wrists so that his hands would be attached to the sides of the cage just under his shoulders.

Once they got Virgil In the cage and closed the door almost touching him they all sat down at a round table and angrily discussed what they would do about Virgil and the Light Sides.

They were slightly startled as a small groan came from the cage and they stood with smirks and evil smiles plastered on their faces as they circled the cage like vultures.

Virgil slowly opened his eyes only to panic and start to hyperventilate at the things he was seeing and feeling, he looked through thin grey metal bars and saw Deceit directly in front of him wearing a scarily wide smile with the other Dark Sides circling him. He felt cold metal pressing his skin through the cuffs of his hoodie and the same metal on his ankles just above his usual purple high tops. He also felt thin pieces of metal pressing into various parts of his body which only made him feel more claustrophobic.

"Look who's awake boys," Deceit cackled and his laugh was joined by six others coming from various spots around the cage.

He spoke again as he pulled out a seemingly new knife and waved it around in the air in front of Virgil letting the bright light bounce off it "let's play with our little toy, shall we."

Virgil's breathing quickened as he forced his eyes to stay open and felt his clothes being cut off and cold metal press against his skin in so many places at once that it was hard to keep grounded while his clothes started to fall away from his small body as they were cut into rags. He felt the knives start to gently slice into his skin and held back a whimper knowing that it would only get worse if he made any sound. But he felt as though he deserved to feel the pain as he had endangered the Light Sides, his friends, his famILY.

He wanted to know where they were and what happened, he tried to remember but all that he could make out was a fight, then being dragged away, then nothing, black. No, wait, he had felt pain then there was nothing. Shit.

He felt adrenalin course through his body and finally plucked up the courage to ask a question not letting and emotion enter his voice: "what did you do to the Light Sides."

The Dark Sides were startled and a few of them took a step back in astonishment. They all turned to look at Deceit who had managed to pull himself together first and he spoke with amusement coating his voice "well they are right over there. Dying. Because of you." He pointed to the kitchen which was just out of sight to Virgil.

"Bullshit," Virgil said with anger piercing through his voice, however, he was worried that Deceit was telling the truth.

One again he had stunned the Dark Sides as he had never really fought back before. Deceit quickly waved his hand in the direction of the kitchen conjuring what looked like the Light Sides only they were battered and each of them bleeding out of different places on their bodies. "Would you like to see them, deary?" He said smiling.

Virgil didn't speak but instead analysed Deceit's face and giving him an angry look. This had almost the exact response he had hoped for as he watched Deceit get annoyed by the lack of 'fun' in the situation for him. Deceit made a gesture towards the kitchen and three limp bodies levitated through and were placed in a line behind where Deceit stood before he moved out of the way so that Virgil could see the look-alikes.

Virgil's face fell and rivers flowed out of his eyes as he saw what he believed to be the only people who liked and cared for him in his life bleeding out onto the floor. "NO, THAT ISN'T THE REAL THEM," he desperately screamed.

"Oh, but it is, and it is all_ your_ fault you desperate little **cunt**." Deceit snarled.

"No, no this isn't real." Virgil sobbed not wanting to believe his own eyes. He screamed as he felt a sharp pain just higher than his right hip. Then another pain as his skin was repeatedly sliced open on his back and arms. He let the pain take over as he felt himself floating out of his body.


	5. The Lost Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for deciding to read this. Thank you for 217 hits and 20 kudos, I am really happy to know that people are reading and even liking this.
> 
> Warning: vivid depictions of torture

Patton, Logan and Roman were looking at each other hopelessly, for once Logan let his emotions show as he didn't think that this was the time to waste energy on keeping such things to himself. They knew they had to find Virgil but had no idea where he was, what had happened and what was happening to him. They were worried about him. But most importantly they just wanted him back, and for him to be safe.

"We need to figure out where the remaining Dark Sides took Virgil. I am assuming that they went back to their side of the mindscape." Logan said as he collected his thoughts to try and stay calm in such a situation.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get him back? Surely they will put up a fight." Roman said as he looked directly at Logan.

"What if they hurt him? What if it is a trap? What would they do to him?" Patton whimpered looking at the ground.

"Patton, I understand that you are distressed about Virgil, I believe we all are, but we need you to try and stay calm, for Virgil," Logan said as he put a hand on Patton's shoulder in an attempt to provide some comfort to the emotional side.

Patton nodded and looked at Logan, then tried to give him a smile. They sat on the couch and devised a plan to get their friend and family member back from whatever kind of hell he was in.

Twenty minutes later:

"We will sleep and gather equipment then leave at dawn," Logan said firmly and looked at the others who nodded in agreement then they each went to their rooms to prepare for the rescue mission.

  
~~~~

  
Virgil shook awake as he was hosed down with near-freezing water. He shivered as the remaining pieces of ripped fabric clung to his body, he looked up to see a smirking Deceit.

‘Great, my **favourite** person,’ Virgil thought sarcastically.

“Look at that, my toy was **asleep** on the job. For that it deserved punishment.” Deceit said with his smirk growing into a horrible smile.

Virgil kept a straight face and stood still as he was circled and stared at with gleaming eyes. He felt a sick feeling growing in his stomach as he watched Deceit walk over to a large plastic crate filled to the brim with instruments of torture.

Virgil watched Deceit pull out a small taser and shuddered as he remembered all the times that had been used in the past and hated the thought of it being used again.

Deceit must have sensed the fear pouring off Virgil because he smiled even wider as he slowly made his way over to the caged side. He held the taser to the metal bars and zapped Virgil’s stomach, watching happily as he heard a small cry of pain and muscles tensing with the electricity.

He continued doing this to Virgil almost all over his body until he had had enough and decided to move on. He made his way over to the box again and rummaged through it finding no inspiration, he slowly turned to face Virgil who was shaking from the fear and pain coursing through his body. Deceit made a face inspiration and almost ran to the kitchen then made his way back to the cage, holding a lighter.

Virgil was confused but knew that it was not going to be good especially because of the shit-eating grin that was plastered on his enemy’s face. He started hyperventilating as Deceit held the lit lighter to one of the lower bars of the metal cage.

He started to scream as he felt the heat reach his shackled ankles, his skin was already starting to blister and he screamed and screamed practically begging for the pain to stop which only made him gain an audience from the other Dark Sides that had come out of their respective rooms to witness the torture of their “toy”.

He screamed louder as he felt something spray into his face and assumed it was mace as it started to burn his eyes and his vision went blurry.

He screamed until he could scream no more, his throat felt like sandpaper and he could barely even whimper as the heat finally reached the tight shackles around his wrists. He wished that he could pass out just to save stop the pain for a little while, but he knew it would only be worse later if he did, and the pain kept him there, in that small, burning hot cage. He felt tears fall down his face and heard laughter from right next to him.

The burning finally stopped, and he let his body go limp but still didn’t pass out, he sensed people around him and heard various voices, but nothing registered in his clouded mind. He knew he shouldn’t, but he was staring at the blurry bodies on the ground in front of him and was thinking about all the times he actually enjoyed being in the company of the Light Sides and how much they had laughed and smiled together.

~~~~

It had been three hours and Virgil was still weak limp in his cage, still conscious and still very much aware of what was going on when he was once again approached by two of the Dark Sides. They were holding small blades in their hands and circled the cage summing up where they could harm the smaller and defenseless side.

After a few minutes of circling they pounced and made small but painful cuts all over Virgil’s burn covered body. They did this for around ten minutes until they got bored because they got no reaction from the distraught side who only looked at the fake bodies on the ground.


	6. The Broken Mind, Soul and Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy that so many people seem to like what I write, so thank you for reading this.
> 
> I apologise for this being a bit short but I hope that the next part will be worth it.
> 
> Warning: vivid depictions of torture and swearing

Virgil was still limply leaning against the cage, he stared at the fake bodies of the people he loved in front of him. He was shattered. He felt nothing anymore, no hope, no love, no sadness, and no pain.

He didn’t care what happened to him anymore, he had just lost the only people who didn’t hurt him, and it was his fault. He didn’t notice the pain he felt. He didn’t so much as flinch when his skin was being carved.

The only thing he wanted was for his loved ones to be somehow still alive, for them to be safe and happy.

~~~~

The Light Sides were all fully awake when they met in their common area the next morning. It was 5:30 AM and none of them cared about that only wanting to get Virgil back as he meant so much to them. They silently crunched on toast and drank orange juice, which Logan had made them do as they would need the strength.

They double-checked they had everything and made sure they had done everything they could to prepare then picked up their various weapons and made their way to the door to the Dark Side of the mindscape.

~~~~

Deceit had been informed of the “toy’s” lack of reactions and had gotten an idea. He had walked up to Virgil and told him that he would be harshly punished if he didn’t do anything in the next twenty seconds. He had then watched the clock tick and with no response from Virgil had swiftly waved a hand in the air then slowly started closing the gloved hand into a fist which had made the cage Virgil was in start to squash his body. The shackles got tighter and tighter and he had even heard a pop coming from the still limp side’s wrist. Virgil still didn’t move though, and his eyes were still fixed on the bodies.

Virgil felt the metal pressing against his burnt and cut body and felt his wrist dislocate, he even felt his chest being compressed and the air in his lungs feel like a fire, but he didn’t want to move, he thought that it was the least he deserved for being the reason that his only friends and family, ever, were killed.

Just then the door leading from the middle of the mindscape, which was just a big forest, splintered into the air and with a loud thud, the main part of the door slammed against the ground of the common area. Virgil still didn’t move thinking that it was just the other Dark Sides, and Deceit whipped around to see what happened and saw the Light Sides rapidly making their way through the door frame. Each of them was holding a sharp sword and looked ready to kill.

They had ropes and knives and even a gun each attached to a belt of sorts. They were in a V-formation with Roman at the front, Logan to his right and Patton to his left. Roman was wearing his usual prince uniform but it looked different, almost as if he had altered it for fighting. Logan was wearing black and blue combat trousers and a loose t-shirt, and Patton was wearing his usual outfit, but it also seemed to have been altered for the occasion. They marched into the Dark Side’s common area and as soon as they saw Virgil and Deceit, they looked even angrier, but also saddened.


	7. Caring for a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for over 300 reads and 25 likes it is very much appreciated and I'm glad to know that people actually like and read what I write.
> 
> Warnings: there are some medical scenes and descriptions of cuts and burns
> 
> I apologise for the medical parts as I don't really know anything about that sort of thing

Deceit only smirked further compressed the cage until Virgil passed out due to lack of air. Then he turned to face the Light Sides who were all in a fighting stance then put on a large fake smile an said in a sickly-sweet voice: “Hello darlings, have you come to play with our toy?” He gestured to the unconscious Virgil who’s cage had widened slightly.

“Get the fuck away from him you bastard,” Roman said with rage flowing in his voice.

“Aww you mean I can’t have a little bit more fun?” Deceit cackled wickedly.

“You heard him you scaly shit,” Logan said snarling.

Deceit made a fake face of shock then smiled again and turned his body back to the cage, he lifted his hand and the cage bars quickly grew silver spikes that started to pierce Virgil’s skin.

Seeing this made the Light Sides charge towards the snake-man before them, they held their swords in front of them and all together stabbed him in three different places, they didn’t stab him far enough in that he would die as Thomas still needed him, but they made sure that he would be in pain for a long time. They stood back and let Roman teleport him into a cage with the others that they had captured.

Then Roman and Patton went to attack and put away the remaining sides still in their rooms who didn't stand a chance against two extremely pissed of Light Sides, while Logan tried to figure out how to get Virgil out of the cage. Logan was testing the cage to try and find weak spots or an opening when Roman and Patton walked back in, they looked around the room and saw a scene from a nightmare. There was blood soaking the carpet around the cage and trickled across the dirty carpet. A few chairs were placed around the cage with a few different blades placed on and around them, and then there were the shelves and the big box. Just glancing at them was enough to make you want to throw up, there was dried blood and puss all over all different types of torture instruments.

Cream walls were covered in dirt and the couch looked like it was at least thirty years old. Some rodents were scattered around in various states of decay and spiders had decorated all crevasses with their webs. The thing that made all this worse was the bodies lying in front of the cage. They were clearly the Light Sides and all of them were very accurate with various details to make them look more authentic. The bodies were covered in bruises and blood and had started to decay. Then there was the smell, the whole place stank of death and that alone was enough to make anyone throw their guts up.

They had to push this aside so that they could help their friend. They didn’t want to think about what he had been put through and wanted to kill the Dark Sides for what they had done. Logan had summoned a bolt cutter and had started to carefully cut through the thin bars. Patton and Roman wanted to help but didn’t know how they only prepared themselves to catch Virgil when he fell out of the cage and take him home to take care of him.

Once Logan had cut off a side of the cage Roman stepped forward and caught the falling Virgil, only then realising that his wrists and ankles were shackled to the remaining sides of the cage. Logan summoned his lock picking set and got to work as Patton let tears cloud his vision and fell to his knees shaking and crying.

Once Virgil was freed and Roman had carefully picked him up bridal style Logan made his way over to the emotionally exhausted side. He gently placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder and tried to soothe him and stop him crying so they could leave the horrible place.

Patton collected himself and shakily stood with tears still silently streaming down his face, Logan offered his arm to Patton and he took it linking arms with the logical side. They made their way back silently and quickly despite how tired they were.

Once they were back to their side of the mindscape, they made their way to the large bathroom just off the common area and Roman gently placed Virgil down in the bath trying not to hurt him. They gently removed what once were his clothes and tried not to vomit or pass out each having to look away for a moment and collect themselves every now and again. Patton turned on the bath and got the water to a comfortably warm temperature before putting the plug in so that the water could surround Virgil’s battered body.

They gathered different creams and first aid supplies while the water slowly filled the tub and Patton turned the water off once it got a little below the top of Virgil’s chest. Roman gently cleaned Virgil’s body following Logan’s instructions while he summed up the damage done and was deciding which wounds to treat and how to treat them. He looked down at the frail body beneath him and was extremely saddened by the number of scars knowing that it only meant this had been going on for a long time and none of them had noticed, thinking this made him feel guilty but he pushed that aside in order to help his friend.

Once Roman had finished and drained the water Logan took over while Roman tried to comfort Patton who was standing watching silently with tears streaming down his face. Logan applied creams to the various burns, cleaned and bandaged the cuts and applied cream to all the bruises. He also put supports on Virgil’s wrists and ankles because he feared that the shackles had done serious damage.

Once Logan had finished, he asked Roman to help dry Virgil and put clean and not ripped up clothes on him. Once they had put sweatpants, a loose t-shirt and his normal hoodie on Roman then picked Virgil up and moved him to the couch in the living room. Logan then set up an IV drip with blood, he also injected Virgil with a vitamin cocktail and a pain killer to try and help his body heal.

They all stood back and tried to process what had happened, they huddled together on the floor beside the couch and let themselves cry cuddling together. They stayed like this for around twenty minutes letting all of their emotions come out at once. They were all exhausted, but Patton was almost falling asleep in their arms so Roman made eye contact with Logan and quietly whispered “I’m going to take him to his room then come back,” Logan nodded in response and let go of them.

Roman picked up Patton bridal style and made his way to Patton’s room while Patton snuggled into the warm prince. Roman gently placed Patton in his bed, covered him with the duvet and stroked his hair while he fell asleep. Once he thought Patton was fully asleep, he quietly made his way back to the common room.

Logan was sitting cross-legged still in his combat clothing watching Virgil’s chest rise and fall with each breath. He was so absorbed in the sight that he didn’t notice Roman coming back into the room until he sat down beside him and wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders which he leaned into keeping his eyes focused on Virgil.


	8. He is Awake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for 400 reads and 29 likes, I am super happy as I first published this only 6 days ago. I love this fandom so much. Thank you.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for the plot or any improvements please comment them, I will be happy to hear any feedback.
> 
> Warnings; a little bit of swearing at the end

About an hour later Logan finally looked away from Virgil and up to Roman who still had his arm around his shoulders and had also been watching Virgil. As soon Logan moved Roman broke out of his trance, they made eye contact and Logan tiredly suggested that they get some food and check on Patton. Roman had nodded then went to check on Patton who was still asleep so he decided to let the emotionally exhausted side rest while they got food ready, Logan had gone to the kitchen and started making simple sandwiches with a bit of fruit on the side for the three of them.

Roman returned and sighed when he looked at Virgil, then he made his way over to him and knelt beside him. Roman ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair then planted a small kiss on his pale forehead and spoke into Virgil’s hair; “please wake up soon, we need you.”

Roman stood still looking at Virgil then walked into the kitchen where he saw Logan trying to hold back tears. He walked up behind Logan and placed a hand on his shoulder turning him to face him. Logan gave into his emotions once more and tightly hugged the prince that stood before him and spoke into a strong chest; “I don’t know what to do, I am supposed to be able to help and I don’t know how.”

“Shhh, none of this is your fault, it’s okay, he will pull through, you know how strong he is,” Roman said soothingly into Logan’s hair while rubbing a comforting hand up and down his back. He wasn't sure if what he said was true but he really hoped it was.

Roman let Logan set his emotions free for once and they stood swaying for about fifteen minutes before Logan pulled back a bit embarrassed and apologised then turned around and wiped his eyes before continuing to prepare food.

Roman sighed as he realised that he also didn’t know what to do to comfort any of his family members. He helped Logan with the food then went to fetch Patton who stirred as soon as he walked into the room. “Hey sleepyhead there is food downstairs,” he said softly.

Patton rubbed his eyes sleepily and spoke: “okay, how’s Virgil?”

Roman sighed sadly, “the same, come on we need to eat.”

Patton stood up and stretched then followed Roman to the common area where he stopped and stared at Virgil until he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, you need to eat Patton, he will be okay,” Logan said in a hopefully convincing tone as he led Patton to the kitchen.

They sat at the dining table and silently ate the food. Roman cleared the plates away once everyone was done and Patton went back to the common area and sat beside Virgil’s head. He let his fingers flow through the smaller side’s hair and felt a twitch from him. “Guys? Come quick” He said with both excitement and a bit of panic.

The other two rushed in asking what happened and if he was okay.

“He twi-“

He was cut off by a small groan coming from Virgil, then he slowly opened his eyes and blinked and twitched his hand.

“Kiddo? Can you hear me?” Patton said gently but with excitement clearly shining through.

“Yeah,” Virgil said with a raspy voice.

Logan went and got a glass of water for him while Roman walked over and gently held him down as he tried to sit up. Virgil looked around then panicked. “Wait, where am I? You guys are dead. This isn’t real. God, I’m such an idiot, this is just another one of their illusions. I’m so stupid.”

Roman and Patton were taken aback and didn't know what to do. Virgil spoke rapidly and his breath quickened as he sat up, he paled and groaned as he felt pain covering his small body. “Virgil, it’s okay, you’re okay, you are back home, those bodies weren’t real, you are safe here,” Roman said as he held the panicked side’s hand.

“No, I won’t fall for this again. You are all dead and it was my fault, I’m sorry.” He said as he started to cry at the memories of watching them die and pulled his and away.

He was having a panic attack and felt his body trying to give up so he let it, he could hear the 'illusion' people speak to him, they sounded panicked and caring. They hadn’t done that before. Then he thought about it; all the illusions before made him think that they didn’t care, and he watched them die. His last thought before he passed out was; _shit, I think this is real._


	9. The Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to post tomorrow so I decided to finish off this part and post it now, I also wanted to once again thank everyone for all of the reads and likes.
> 
> I have personally experienced the part where I describe that Virgil's spirit basically breaks because of him being mistreated. Although it wasn't for the same reasons I just thought that it would be alright to add.
> 
> Warnings; vivid descriptions of torture and mental health issues such as hopelessness and giving up
> 
> Please take care of yourself and remember that there is always someone who you can talk to about the issues you are having.

Logan had walked back in with a glass of water and straw when he saw Virgil sit up and Roman trying to comfort him. He stood in shock as he watched Virgil have a panic attack saying that they were all dead and that it was his own fault, then he passed out while Logan, Roman, and Patton tried to comfort him.

Logan had rushed forwards to check Virgil’s pulse and breathing as Patton started to sob and Roman was slightly in shock but he tried to comfort Patton, he also had tears slowly streaming down his face. Logan sighed in relief as Virgil’s vitals went back to normal, he guessed that he would wake up soon and then they could try and help him.

The thoughts going around all their heads were along the lines of;_ omg he thinks that this is his fault, he saw us die, what did they do to him?_

They all want to help but have no idea how. They want him to be safe and happy but have no clue how they would make sure of that. They care about him so much but don’t know how to express that. They love him. They all wish it was them instead of him. Each one of them would give their life for the anxious emo they accepted into their home. But they couldn’t protect him, and for that, they feel that they owe him so much.

They all watched Virgil as his breathing even out and Logan removed the IV line from his inner elbow and rolled down the familiar hoodie sleeve. They willed for him to wake up.

~~~~

In Virgil’s mind, he was watching what he thought was the Light Sides die, watching them bleed out from their battered bodies. Watching as their eyes went dull and their skin went pale. Watching as they breathed their breaths.

He had made eye-contact with each of them and mouthed that he was sorry, but they didn’t seem to register what was happening. One by one they had slipped away, Patton was first and he was in the middle, then it was Logan who was behind Patton, then last it was Roman who was in front of the other two. They all had tears silently making tracks on their faces.

_They must be in so much pain and it is my fault, I failed to keep you safe, I’m so fucking sorry._

These were the only thoughts he had until he felt something inside completely shatter as if it was a thin piece of glass dropped onto concrete from high in the air. He felt nothing, no emotions. He felt the Dark Sides around him and felt various blades pierce his skin but he felt so strongly that he deserved it that he didn’t move.

He felt time pass then he felt another presence in the room, he heard someone speak but he didn’t know any of the words that were spoken, he didn’t care and wanted to be punished for what he had done. He felt the cage he was in squeeze the air out of his body and he even felt his wrist dislocate but he just didn’t care enough to do anything.

He heard something really loud and figured that it was some other Dark Sides doing something so he didn’t care to register any of it.

Then he heard shouting, wait people were shouting, but the voices were not the Dark Sides. Then he hadn't been able to breathe, his vision tunnelled and he felt metal once again pierce his skin, but it was different, then he had passed out.

_Omg, the Light Sides, they rescued me, I have to get back to them, I have to tell them how much I love them, I have to see them and tell them I’m okay. How do I wake up? **God, I need to wake up.**_


	10. Helping a 'friend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG thank you so, so much to everyone! We have over 500 reads and almost 40 likes! Thank you all!
> 
> Warnings; mental health issues - feelings of being a burden, etc
> 
> Please take care of yourselves, you deserve it.

The Light Sides were in shock, to say the least, they all had so much they wanted to tell each other, they loved each other and some a bit more than others. They basically prayed for Virgil to wake up and be okay. So, when they saw a soft twitch coming from Virgil’s fingers they all rushed forward with hope filling their hearts.

Roman held one of Virgil’s hands between his own strong ones, Patton put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder and Logan started combing his fingers through Virgil’s hair to try and help calm and ground the anxious side. Virgil let out a soft groan and repeatedly tensed then relaxed his muscles. His eyes weren’t opening yet, but he started to lift his arm and try and roll over on the couch but was held still by the gentle hands of the other Light Sides.

“Virgil, you are safe here, we are alive, we are unharmed.” Logan paused “Can you open your eyes for me?”

He spoke with such a gentle tone that Virgil almost thought that it was Patton but recognised the voice as belonging to Logan. He opened his eyes and groaned at the bright lights.

“Can you hear us okay?” Logan spoke with the same gentle tone as he rubbed the smaller side’s upper arm carefully.

“Yeah, sorry for freaking out guys,” Virgil said hoarsely, he winced at the pain he was in. He wanted to be anywhere else not being able to handle how much care he would receive. He hated being the center of attention with a passion.

“It’s alright Virgil, you don’t need to apologise, anyone would have reacted the same way,” Roman said trying to comfort him as he was obviously still anxious and in a lot of pain.

“Thanks, Pricey,” Virgil said with a smirk.

“Anytime my Chemically Imbalanced Romance,” he said with a smile.

“Virgil? Do you need pain killers? Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink?” Patton said quickly standing up.

“I’m fine Patt,” Virgil said softly trying to calm the father figure down.

“Sorry kiddo, I’m really happy to have you back is all. Tell us if you need anything okay?”

“I will pop star”

The nickname brought a smile back to Patton’s face and he went and got some soup for Virgil to sooth his throat and to calm his stomach which was making loud sounds that sounded painful. Virgil also smiled a smile that wasn’t fake, he couldn’t hide his happiness, he was back, and the Light Sides were safe.

“Logan?” Virgil said, looking up at the logical side, “you alright?”

“Yeah, are you in pain right now?” Logan said breaking his silence, trying to not let any of his emotions show through his voice.

“A bit,” Virgil said as he tried to move but stopped and hissed through his teeth at the sheer amount of pain he felt coursing throughout his body.

“Do you want some more medication?” Logan said glad to change the topic.

“Please,” Virgil said as he unclenched his jaw and laid still again still holding onto Roman’s hand.

Logan went to the bathroom where the various other medical equipment they had previously used was and searched through it for a moment trying to find a certain type of pain killer.

Virgil smiled at Roman who had moved so that he was beside Virgil’s head. Roman was slowly rubbing his thumb over Virgil’s cold knuckles earning his a small chuckle from the pale side.

“You okay Princey?” Virgil asked making eye-contact with the royal side and making a concerned face.

“Yes raven, just glad you are,” he replied smiling, but his eyes were showing sadness.

They continued staring into each other’s eyes until Logan came back and handed Virgil some pills which he took with water.

They sat in silence with Roman still clinging onto Virgil’s hand until Patton came back out with a small tray of food for Virgil. Roman and Logan helped move Virgil so that he was sitting against the armrest at the side of the couch being careful to not cause him any more pain.

“Here kiddo, careful it’s hot,” Patton said placing a tray with a bowl of soup, some bread and a spoon on it.

“Thanks, Padre,” Virgil said smiling but not knowing if he could stomach anything even though it smelt amazing.

As Virgil tried to eat his stomach became more and more cramped and painful, he didn’t want to let the other sides down, so he kept going slowly. Ignoring the pain as he had trained himself to do. He didn’t want them to worry any more than they already were but as the acid in his stomach slowly made its way up his already burning throat, he couldn’t stop it as he doubled over just missing the tray balanced on his bony legs and puked up everything he had just eaten.

He couldn’t stop himself as he fell off the couch pulling the tray with him with a loud crash and was quietly sobbing into the strong body that had caught him when he fell. He could feel strong arms holding him as pain shot through his small body with each sob. He also felt another hand gently combing its fingers through his hair but couldn’t tell who it belonged to.

He was so tired but too tired to sleep, he just wanted to drift away and stop the pain and the feelings of helplessness and worthlessness. He felt like such a burden on his friends.


	11. Sleepy Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this and I wanted to apologise for not uploading and this being really short but I don't really know what I am writing and am quite unmotivated right now so if you have any ideas then please comment them and I promise to read them and will do my best to include all suggestions.
> 
> I also wanted to make it clear that I use Brittish English so if there is any words that seem wrong then it will most likely be that as I use spellcheck.
> 
> There are no warnings for this chapter, I hope you are all well.
> 
> Also sorry for the cringe title.

Roman was holding a sobbing side in his hands and was rubbing his hands slowly up and down the vulnerable side and was gently rocking him back and forth in an attempt to try and calm him. Logan was once again combing his fingers through the smaller side’s hair to comfort him all while Patton had snapped the sick and dishes out of existence and was silently watching on his knees while tears slipped down his round cheeks.

Roman only moved once he knew that Virgil was calmer and tired, he looked up at Logan and signaled for him to step back, Roman then picked up a still crying Virgil bridal style and Virgil tiredly wrapped his arms around the strong side’s neck and buried his face in the muscly chest.

Logan helped Patton stand up and led the four of them to Roman’s room as I was the biggest and had a bed that could fit all of them. They all knew that this was the best way to keep an eye on Virgil and each other as they were all exhausted from the last 48 hours and needed to sleep.

Patton let himself be led by the logical side and Virgil was too tired to care too much about being held so close. Logan snapped his fingers and replaced all their clothes with comfy pyjamas personalised to each trait.

Patton was now wearing a light blue t-shirt with a small grey kitten on it and light grey pyjama pants with pale peach dogs. Logan was in a deep blue t-shirt with a black tie wonkily placed on the front and light grey tartan pyjama pants. Roman had a scarlet t-shirt that had a gold crown on the upper left side of his chest and was wearing medium red tartan pants with a gold thread making them shine when the light hit it. Virgil had a deep purple long-sleeved top on with a little dark grey storm cloud on the upper left of his chest and dark grey pyjama pants with flecks of white.

Logan and Patton got into the bed first at one side with Patton on the inside being hugged by Logan; then Roman slowly made his way over to the other side carefully placing down the almost asleep Virgil, then slowly laying beside him and pulling the covers up to their high chests. Virgil curled up and fell asleep quickly not noticing that the others were watching him with care and sadness flooding their eyes. They all eventually drifted off and slept for around 8 hours but woke suddenly to a scream.


	12. Comforting a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly apologise for my absence but also for the fact that I do not think that I can continue this story. I am finding it really difficult to get any ideas or to find motivation but I will be doing oneshots and possibly a different story so please don't be sad or mad.
> 
> Warnings; panic attack
> 
> Take care.

Roman shot out of his bed and grabbed his sword before he spotted a small whimpering thing in a dark corner of his room, he looked back to the bad and saw that Virgil wasn’t there. He quickly shoved his sword away and ran over to Virgil who was quite clearly having a panic attack. Roman knelt to the side of him and carefully took Virgil’s hand and held it onto his own chest earning a confused and slightly teary look from the anxious side.

“Breathe with me, in for 4, hold for 7 then out for 8” Roman softly said as he breathed with Virgil.

Patton and Logan made their way over and sat down about a metre away from the two as to not crowd them.

Roman gently rubbed Virgil’s back being wary of any injuries and was whispering comforting things in his ear in an attempt to ground him.

Virgil’s weak body wracked with sobs each time he let out a pained whimper as it was obviously upsetting the injuries covering his weak body. After 20 minutes of sobbing and breathing exercises, Virgil’s sobs quietened and he made eye contact with Roman who was still comforting him. “I’m sorry,” Virgil said in a weak raspy voice before he looked down at his knees.

“You have nothing to be sorry about beautiful raven,” Roman replied softly while gently lifting Virgil’s chin so that they were looking at each other.

They both managed a small smile before Roman leaped forwards and scooped Virgil into his arms and stood up earning a squeak from the anxious side. Patton chuckled and Logan smiled at the scene playing out before them.

They all went back to bed and snuggled up together before each one of them drifted into a peaceful sleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for this being really short but I didn't know what to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for all the angst. I also don't really know how to end each part so it may seem abrupt.


End file.
